Finding The Promised Land
by Dragoness
Summary: A retelling of several tragic events that occured in FF7. Hopefully, it's not cliché.


Aeris chatted away with the kindly fisherman. She had convinced him to row her to the northern continent with just a few kind words and a friendly smile. The fisherman had had his doubts, but how could he turn down this charming young woman? So now, they were both in a small fishing boat, both of them rowing, and were pleasantly exchanging tales from their lives.

"...and then I said, 'Oh really? Then maybe you wouldn't mind clearing up the path to Sector 6!'" Aeris laughed happily, and the fisherman couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "That guy turned so red!! Hahaha! He ran off like a scared puppy! Heeheehee, haha!"

Before too long, the pair arrived at the northern continent.

"Hmm...Looks like this is my stop," said Aeris.

"Well, it's been nice chattin' with ya," said the fisherman, "Good luck on your quest, or whatever ya call it. Sure wish ya didn't have ta leave so soon."

"Me too. But, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. So long!" Aeris hopped out of the boat.

"Don't go gettin' yerself hurt! Ya hear?" called the fisherman.

"Don't worry about me!" Aeris called back, "I'm used to danger! Remember how I whacked that one guy on the head, and he was stuck in bed for weeks! Hahaha!"

The fisherman smiled, "See ya later!"

"Bye!" said Aeris.

The fisherman started to row back to Junon, and Aeris headed for Bone Village.

Monsters didn't give Aeris much of a problem, and soon she reached Bone Village. Once she was inside, she talked to the various archaeologists. From what she gathered, she was going to need a Lunar Harp. She went back to the man by the lower tent.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for a Lunar Harp."

"Well, you can dig for one," answered the man.

"Really? Thanks!" said Aeris.

"You can put some of our men at various points, then we'll set off a bomb, and they'll all point to the spot where the vibrations bounce off."

"Okay."

Aeris looked around. She listened to the whispers of the Planet, which were much clearer in this region. She climbed to the second tier and chose a location.

"Do you want to put someone there?" asked an archaeologist.

"Um...No. I want to dig here."

"Are you sure?"

Aeris nodded.

"Well, okay. You can rest in that tent over there while we dig."

While she was resting, Aeris spoke with the Planet.

_"Where do I need to go next?"_

_ _

_"To the home of the ancestors. A city, long forgotten. The place where the Planet speaks, loud and clear."_

_ _

_"Hmm...Am I going in the right direction?"_

_ _

_"Follow your heart. Are__ you going in the right direction? Only you can know. The Planet is only a guide. The People must make decisions for themselves."_

_ _

_"Follow my heart? What is my heart saying?...I guess my heart is saying I'm going the right way..."_

_ _

_"Beware the Dark One. Its heart speaks strongly as well. Do what is right. Do you trust yourself?"_

_ _

_"Do I trust myself? Well, yeah, I guess...I mean, of course I trust myself!"_

_ _

_"Do you believe in the loyalty of true friends and the ones you love?"_

_ _

_"Of course..."_

_ _

_"Do you hold true to the Mother, the utmost giver and tender of life and the living?"_

_ _

_"You mean the Planet? With all my heart."_

_ _

_"Then prepare for the greatest happening of all time, and do not fear the sacrifice."_

_ _

_"...'The sacrifice'?"_

_ _

_"What is a sacrifice, child?"_

_ _

_"Umm...When someone gives up something dear to them in exchange for a better."_

_ _

_"Do you believe in the Promised Land?"_

_ _

_"...There's been so much talk of 'finding the Promised Land'...but they don't realize that they can never find it...Yes...I believe in the Promised Land of the Cetra."_

_ _

_"Then go, Dear One. Go and find the Promised Land..."_

_ _

_"Yes..."_

_ _

Aeris woke up and left the tent. The man had said that whatever they found, they would put in that little treasure box by the entrance. Aeris went down there and got the Lunar Harp.

"You're going through the Sleeping Forest?" asked a man who was digging by the entrance.

"Yeah..."

"It's dangerous in there...and even if you get through it okay, there's still monsters on the other side."

"I know...but it's worth it."

"Whatever you say. I'm not going to try to stop you. I'm just going to wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

"But don't say I didn't warn you."

Aeris just laughed and started to head through the Sleeping Forest.

Something about this place was very familiar...Oh yeah...She'd had a dream about it...Hmm...She seemed to remember Cloud being in it...Oh well.

After she'd gone a ways, she stopped, because the Lunar Harp had started to play itself. The forest briefly filled with a green light, and Aeris knew that the forest had woken up. She continued through.

On the other side of the forest, just as the man by the entrance of Bone Village had said, there were many monsters roaming around. For most lone travelers, they could have been deadly, but Aeris was used to danger and knew when to fight _and when to run._

As she made her way through the Ancient paths and ruins, Aeris was nearly overwhelmed by the clarity of the whispers that ran through the place and a justified sense of here.

Just as she crossed the last ridge, Aeris was rewarded by a breathtaking sight. The shell-like houses were scattered throughout the area, and in the center was an enormous palace. It was made out of the strange trees with bone-white branches and flat-topped crowns that grew only here. Aeris had the strange feeling that she knew this place, even though she'd never been there before in her life. The words of the Planet no longer sounded like whispers; they were being spoken out loud.

_"Is this the place?" Aeris asked._

_ _

_"The home of the ancestors. A city, long forgotten. A place where the Planet speaks, loud and clear."_

_ _

_"...The City of the Ancients...Am I the first to come here since...we were nearly wiped out?"_

_ _

_"The child...the Dear One who hears the Planet and answers its call...will be the Savior."_

_ _

_"The Savior? Me? Wow...What do I do now?"_

_ _

_"The heart always speaks true. The gift of thy bearer will shine through with its own Holy light. The Destroyer and the Savior will collide in an effort to claim the Promised Land, but only one will find it."_

_ _

_"...I still don't know what to do."_

_ _

_"Only time will tell. In times of anxiety, it is sometimes best to sit back and study the problem before attempting to fix it."_

_ _

_"Maybe I should rest then."_

_ _

_"...Those that have been loved refuse to let go. They will follow like a dog on a leash. Let go of the leash, and they will be set free, but still be bound by the collar. Release the leash, child. Set them free."_

_ _

_"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm going to bed. Maybe it'll make more sense then."_

_ _

_"There are many hearts in this world. The heart of the ancestors awaits its child."_

_ _

_"The heart of the ancestors...Oh! You mean that palace in the middle of the city!"_

_ _

_"Each step brings you closer to the Promised Land and destiny."_

_ _

Nervously, Aeris ran forward to the palace. She kept getting the feeling that this was home. She felt like she knew every single nook and cranny, but of course she didn't. She'd never been there before!

Aeris entered the forest palace and was met with a still calm. Even the voices of the Planet only whispered in hushed tones. Not because that was their maximum capability, but because they felt that they should...

Within the forest palace was another shell building. Aeris entered it and walked up to a crystal staircase in the center of the building. She quietly walked down it and was amazed at the beauty of the crystal and granite buildings below and entered the place with reverence.

_"Dear One," the Planet's voice said, loud and clear. Aeris jumped with surprise. __"The Loved Ones draw near. Now is a time to rest and prepare. Also comes the Dark One. Do not let it use is dark ways before the Holy light has been summoned, if you want to find the Promised Land. Remember, only the Cetra, and the Savior can defend the Planet...There will be others...The Loved and the Dark will clash while the Savior protects."_

_ _

Aeris gulped. _"I am but a servant and protector of the Planet. I will do what is best for the Planet by whatever means." It was an old precept of the Cetra that her mother, Ifalna, had taught her and had supposedly been passed down through generations._

# "Then the Dear One will find the Promised Land when it has fulfilled its duty."

# 

# "Yes..."

# 

# Aeris looked around for a comfortable place to sleep. When she found one, she rested immediately.

# 

# "Child...The Loved Ones are coming. The Dark One is already in the city. Beware, for the one that is most Loved, is also the one that is most Hated. When the Dark and the Loved combine, there is danger. But worry not. All that needs to be completed is the prayer of Holy, the Ultimate Healing magic. Do you know the words?"

# 

# "...No."

# 

# "Then listen carefully..."

# 

# As Aeris slept, she listened as the Planet taught her, with explicit detail, the prayer of Holy. 

When she woke up, it was nighttime. 

"Cloud...!" she whispered suddenly. She shook her head. Why had she just suddenly thought of him?

She decided to ignore that and went to the altar. As she prepared herself for prayer, she couldn't help but think of Cloud.

_Cloud...I wonder if he's all right? The poor guy...Maybe he'll find himself some day...Maybe I'll get to meet him...the real __him...not Zack..._

A tear escaped her eye. Why did Cloud remind her so much of Zack? Two very different people, yet very similar...Even that sword...it looked exactly like the one Zack had...

She shook those thoughts from her mind and concentrated solely on the prayer. She closed her eyes and began reciting the words that the Planet had taught her. She let herself weave into the spell and the words flowed out like water from a spring.

***

Somewhere above, in the forest palace, a shadow lurked...a shadow stroking a long, thin, deadly sword...

Sephiroth smiled evilly to himself. The Ancient was already in the palace, and "Cloud" was coming to save her. He already had the Black Materia, and all that he needed to do now was eliminate his only threat, then make sure "Cloud" came to the Reunion. Everything was coming together nicely.

He woke "Cloud" up and informed him of the Ancient's location. Sure enough, it worked, and "Cloud" was coming to her "rescue". Sephiroth chuckled. Wouldn't it be ironic if "Cloud" was "responsible" for the Ancient's death?

He waited and watched as "Cloud", Barret, and Tifa ran into the shell building. He wondered airily why "Cloud" always brought his little "friends" with him wherever he went.

_Because he's too weak to do anything himself, Sephiroth answered himself, __Oh well. At least now there will be witnesses to "Cloud's" vicious murder of Aeris Gainsborough._

_ _

After he was sure "Cloud's" party was past the point where they could see the crystalline staircase, Sephiroth followed them. He paused when he was above the altar and looked down.

The three approached the Ancient. When they were at the part where the path turned into stepping stones, Sephiroth made sure "Cloud" went alone. It wouldn't do any good if the others interfered with his plans.

"Cloud" walked right up to the Ancient. Sephiroth made him draw his sword.

_A single slash should be good enough, he thought._

...But something was wrong. "Cloud" was resisting!

_The little fool! Sephiroth thought angrily, __He knows__ I am __more powerful than he is!_

_ _

Sephiroth continued his manipulation of "Cloud". At the last second, "Cloud's" "friends" called out for him to stop.

_No! thought Sephiroth, __So that's __why he brings those idiots along! Next time, I'll be ready for them!_

_ _

With resolution, Sephiroth leapt from his perch, sword drawn, and only one goal in mind: The Ancient.

***

After completing her prayer, Aeris opened her eyes and looked up. When she saw Cloud there, she smiled.

He came...! Cloud came...! Cloud, I'm so glad you came. Now the Planet's safe, so there's nothing to worry about...!

_ _

***

Sephiroth enjoyed the rush he felt as he sped down through the air, but he knew that he would enjoy what came next even more...He relished the feeling of his sword sliding through her delicate body. He savored the moment of victory ad he pulled his sword back out of her unbleeding wound.

***

Cloud watched in shock as Sephiroth appeared from out of nowhere and impaled Aeris on his sword. He heard the sickening crunch as Sephiroth severed her spine. He saw every detail as she fell forward like a ragdoll, as breathed her last breath, and closed her eyes for the last time.

After Sephiroth slowly slid his sword out from Aeris' elegant frame, she toppled over, as the Masamune was the only thing holding her upright. Cloud rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He stared at her peaceful face.

"...Aeris. This can't be real."

She couldn't be dead. She had been so full of life just a few seconds ago. She _still looked so alive. But..._

***

Sephiroth had just achieved his greatest victory, and he felt he had every right to gloat about it. Standing aside from "Cloud", he raised his arms in the air.

"Do not worry," he proclaimed, "Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the Planet. As will this girl..."

"...Shut up," "Cloud" interrupted, "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing...Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry......or get angry......What about us......what are _we supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"_

Sephiroth listened quietly as "Cloud" went on about his "sadness". When he had finished, Sephiroth slowly cast is gaze on his insignificant underling. He brought his hands together, then let them fall to his side.

"What are you saying?" he asked, "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"

"Cloud" stood up "angrily" and faced Sephiroth.

"Of course! Who do you think I am!?" he demanded.

This was too much. Sephiroth started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha......Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either." He rose up into the air. "Because, 'Cloud'. You are..."

Spinning fast, he rose up higher, and dropped a piece of Jenova for "Cloud" and his "friends" to fight. He felt pretty confident that the weak fool would be able to defeat it.

***

Sephiroth was right. The team defeated Jenova without much trouble. 

Jenova's 'last' words were, "Because Cloud...you are a puppet."

"I'm a...puppet?"

***

Tifa knelt by Aeris's still form. Unbelieving, she touched her face, her hair...She really was dead. Tifa clasped a hand over her mouth and quickly ran away.

***

Barret was next. He could only look solemnly at Aeris for a brief moment before he turned to Cloud and rested his gun-arm on his shoulder. Sadly, he shook his head and left without a word.

***

Cloud knelt down and carefully lifted Aeris into his arms. He carried her up the staircase and into the forest palace where Barret and Tifa were waiting.

Solemnly, he waded into the clear, still lake surrounding the conch-like building. Gently, he laid her down on the surface of the water. He stepped back, placed his hand on his heart, and watched as Aeris sank down until she was fully submerged, then she sank faster, her hair dancing in the waves.

***

_"Aeris..."_

Aeris found herself suddenly somewhere else. She felt strange...different than before. She looked down at herself. She seemed to be transparent...disembodied.

The Planet was calling her name...It had never spoken to her using that name before.

_"Planet...?" she asked._

_"Aeris...This is...the sacrifice..."_

_ _

_"The sacrifice? Then...is this the Promised Land?"_

_ _

_"No, Aeris. You have yet more to do before you may go there."_

_ _

_"Huh? What else can I do? I...I'm...dead..."_

_ _

_"You will see..."_

_ _

***

Aeris did see. She saw everything. She watched the world, but especially one out of nine special people. Cloud. The others were Tifa, Nanaki, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie...and Sephiroth. She watched their toils and their triumphs. She saw Cloud's nearly fatal mistake as he gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth. She saw when he fell into the Lifestream and how Tifa was able to help him find himself. She saw Sephiroth summon Meteor, and in doing so, put the entire Planet in danger. She saw Cloud and the others manage to defeat Sephiroth three times, once with almost everybody, one with a three-people party, and lastly, with Cloud alone. She saw as Sephiroth was vanquished for the final time with a single attack from Cloud Strife.

She felt sad...lonely.

_Cloud...Let's go to the Promised Land...together..._

_ _

No sooner had she thought those words, than she felt herself _there. She reached down for him..._

_Let's go, Cloud..._

_ _

He smiled, extended his hand upwards...and disappeared before her very eyes.

_"Cloud!?" she cried in dismay._

_"It is not his time," answered the Planet._

Aeris was frustrated. _"Then what am I __supposed to do!? When am I going to go to the Promised Land?"_

_ _

_"You will see, Dear One. Watch, Aeris, and you will see."_

_ _

So Aeris watched. She watched as Cloud and Tifa were barely able to rescue themselves from the stewing Mako. She watched as the Highwind, and all of its passengers, exploded from the depths of the Northern Crater. She watched, as did they, as Meteor descended upon Midgar.

_"No...!"_

_ _

She watched as a beam of blue-white light shot out from the North and encircled Meteor. She watched helplessly as it seemed to be strengthening it...No, wait...Not helplessly...

_"Planet! What can I do!?"_

_ _

No answer.

_"Planet...? Lifestream...heed my call! The Planet's life is in danger! Come! Help me rid it of Sephiroth's evil! Help me to destroy Meteor!"_

_ _

She no longer watched. Aeris acted...This time, Aeris _could act. As the Lifestream worked vigorously to destroy Meteor, Aeris helped, and she could feel Meteor weakening._

_"This is for the Planet!!" she shouted as Meteor fell apart into nothingness._

Now, she watched with pride as the Lifestream slowly seeped back through the Planet's surface.   
She started to follow them.

_"Aeris."_

_ _

Aeris was startled.

_"Do you want to go to the Promised Land?"_

Aeris laughed with joy. _"Do I? Hahaha! Do you even need to ask?"_

_ _

_"Come then, Dear One."_

_ _

And so, Aeris found the Promised Land.


End file.
